Shadow of the Republic
The Shadow of the Republic, called by the Galactic Empire the "Renegade Clone Army", is a large gathering of clones that, through malfunctions, modifications, or sheer force of will, rebelled against the Galactic Empire when Order 66 was ordered. There are also plenty of Jedi who are part of the group, most of them having had their deaths faked by their own clones, although some of these Jedi were individuals who had been thought killed earlier in the war, such as Jon Antilles and Zule Xiss. While fleeing the Galactic Empire, the Shadow of the Republic got caught in a hyperspace anomaly that sped up time around them, except when they somehow contacted the outside world (they could send communications out of hyperspace, but they could not escape themselves without outside help), time's speed returned to that of the outside universe. They eventually managed to contact the Citadel Federation in 2320, where they coordinated with the Niflheim Reapers to free the Shadow of the Republic's fleet. Afterwards, they contacted the New Republic, and became a semi-autonomous group within in the New Republic. Members Clones *Bly *Gallant *Rex *Fordo *Saber *Verburyc Jedi *Aayla Secura *Quinlan Vos *Jon Antilles *Shon Kon Ray *Zule Xiss *Betale Keepres Other *Khaleen Hentz *Korto Vos Gallery Members TsdvQ.jpg|Aayla Secura, the first Jedi in the "Shadow of the Republic" QuinlanHS.jpg|Quinlan Vos JonAntilles.jpg|Jon Antilles ShonKonRay.jpg|Shon Kon Ray Zule1.jpg|Zule Xiss bastila_shan___the_shadows_circle_by_faramon-d6rj4z2.jpg|Betale Keepres Bly-TCW.jpg|Commander Bly, first Clone Commander in the "Shadow of the Republic" Gallant.png|Commander Gallant RexPhase2Badass-SWE.jpg|Captain Rex FordoHelmetshot.jpg|ARC-77 Fordo Saber Clone Commander.png|Captain Saber Commander Verburyc.png|Commander Verburyc Troops Coruscant_Guard_1.jpg|"Shadow of the Republic" Phase I Trooper 41st_Elite_Corps_Trooper.jpg|"Shadow of the Republic" Phase II Trooper Airborne Assault Trooper - No Background.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Airborne Trooper Cold Assault Trooper - No Background.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Cold Assault Trooper Galactic Marine - No Background.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Rogue Galactic Marine CloneHeavyTrooper-BFII.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Clone Heavy Trooper Clone heavy gunner.jpg|"Shadow of the Republic" Clone Heavy Gunner 3101524677_1_3_KbFrk1fV.jpg|"Shadow of the Republic" Advanced Recon Force Trooper Fives.jpg|"Shadow of the Republic" ARC Trooper Clone Commandos.jpg|"Shadow of the Republic" Clone Commandos Ships Named Ships Reppraetor.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Praetor-class Star Battlecruiser Spirit of the Republic repprocurator.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Procurator-class Star Battlecruiser Peregrine Repvenator.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Venator-class Star Destroyer Redemption Repvaliant.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Valiant-class Star Destroyer Perseverance Evprotector.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Protector-class Star Destroyer Endurance Space Stations Capital Ships repprocurator.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Procurator-class Star Battlecruiser Repvenator.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Venator-class Star Destroyer Repvaliant.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Valiant-class Star Destroyer Evprotector.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Protector-class Star Destroyer repaclamatormk1.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Acclamator-class Assault Ship repdreadnought.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Dreadnought-class Heavy Cruiser repvictor2.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Victory II Frigate Replight cruiser.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Arquitens-class Light Cruiser reptrireme.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Trireme-class Frigate repkdyLonghorn.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Longhorn-class Cruiser repradiant7armed.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Consular-class Cruiser replightcruiser.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Minister-class Light Assault Cruiser corellian.png|"Shadow of the Republic" CR90 Corvette corellianmod.png|"Shadow of the Republic" CR92a Assassin-class Corvette gunboat.png|"Shadow of the Republic" DP20 Frigate repcorellianshuttle.png|"Shadow of the Republic" CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle rep_cr20.png|"Shadow of the Republic" CR-20 Troop Carrier Shuttles/Personal Transports rep_mu_shuttle.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Eta-class Shuttle rep_nu_shuttle.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Nu-class Attack Shuttle rep_protoshuttle.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Theta-class T-2c shuttle Starfighters/Bombers clockshape.png|"Shadow of the Republic" CloakShape Starfighter v19torrent.png|"Shadow of the Republic" V-19 Torrent vwing.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing Starfighter Z95headhunter_detail.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Z-95 Headhunter arc170.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 Starfighter ywingproto.png|"Shadow of the Republic" BTL-B Y-Wing ntb630.png|"Shadow of the Republic" NTB-630 Vehicles rep_clon2scout.png|"Shadow of the Republic" BARC Speeder AT_RT_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Reconnaissance Transport (AT-RT) AT_PT_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Personal Transport (AT-PT) AT_XT_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Experimental Transport (AT-XT) AT_APMKI_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Attack Pod (AT-AP) swamp_speeder.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Infantry Support Platform (ISP) repsabre.png|"Shadow of the Republic" TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank AT_TE_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Tactical Enforcer (AT-TE) AT_HE_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Heavy Enforcer (AT-HE) ATOT_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Open Transport (AT-OT) ATATs_Walker.png|"Shadow of the Republic" All Terrain Armored Transport-Jabiim Prototype (AT-AT) repsphat.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery (SPHA) juggernauthA6.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut (HAVw A6 Juggernaut) replaat.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry (LAAT/i) laatc.png|"Shadow of the Republic" Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier (LAAT/c) Weapons DC-15a_Blaster_Rifle.jpg|DC-15A Blaster Rifle Dva0516.jpg|DC-15S Blaster Carbine DC-17m_Interchangable_Weapon_System.jpg|DC-17m Interchangable Weapon System DC15s2.jpg|DC-15s Side-Arm Blaster DC17HandBlaster-SWI120.jpg|DC-17 Hand Blaster DC15x_battlefront.jpg|DC-15x Sniper Rifle Lightsabers.jpg|Lightsaber